Smile Pretty Cure Game Party
by PsychicSpade
Summary: Joker decided to invite Miyuki, Yayoi & Reika for a game party with the Bad End. However, the girls didn't know what will com to them. MiyukixWolfrun, YayoixAkaoni & JokerxReika, mostly JokerxReika.
1. Let The Games BEGIN!

**A random person: Ladies and Gentlemen: presenting, Ultra-Violet PsychicSpade!**

**Violet: (Comes out of curtain) Thank you, thank you! As you know, this is my first fanfic!**

**Audience: (Cheers)**

**Violet: Also, I have something to say.**

**ARP: Ma'am, the story.**

**Violet: (Turns into aggressive mode) Who said that you're in charge?!*-***

**ARP: Uh… (Sweat drop)**

**Violet: (Turns back) Where was I… Oh yes! Before I start, I just wanted to tell you that since this is my first fanfic, please be gentle. You can tell me if I need improvement.**

**ARP: Looks like you do.**

**Violet: (Turns into aggressive mode) What was that?!**

**ARP: Uh, nothing. (Sweat drop)**

**Violet: (Turns back) Okay! ^_^ Now presenting the cast, Miyuki, Yayoi, Reika, Wolfrun, Akaoni & Joker from Smile Pretty cure!**

**Audience: (Cheers)**

**Violet: And also, the supporting characters, Akane, Nao, Candy & Majorina, who are also from Smile Pretty Cure!**

**Audience: (Cheers)**

**Violet: Thank y'all for coming!**

**Cast: You're welcome! **

**Violet: And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the fanfic! Onward to the story! Miyuki, can you please?**

**Miyuki: Violet does not own Smile Pretty Cure. Toei does!**

Normal POV

"Got any threes?" asked a wolf, as if he is to die of boredom.

"Go fish," responded a red ogre, doing the same.

"Do you have any aces?" asked a witch, who's leaning on the table.

"Yep," answered a jester while placing his head in his hand. The four creatures were known as Wolfrun, Akaoni, Majorina & Joker! They were playing a game of cards in the Bad End Kingdom, but why were they bored? Are they planning about whom gets to defeat Pretty Cure? Guess not.

"You know what? SCREW THIS!" Joker finally said. He place his cards down on the table, while the trio's eyes were wide open. He never dies of boredom!

Wolfrun's POV

I was surprised. "What, why?" I asked. He leaned back on his chair for a few seconds. Then he finally said, "Do you ever get the feeling that you need some 'certain people' to light up the mood?"

What kind of stupid question is that? I mean, that was pathetic. "No," I answered with my cool & spicy attitude. Then I became curious after he mentioned "certain people." So I added, "And, who are those, 'certain people' you mentioned?" That was a big mistake.

"I'm glad you asked," responded Joker with his chuckle. Uh oh, not good. There must be a catch into this. "Do you have a crush on such girl called, Hoshizora Miyuki?" I blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes, I believe, is that right?" My face became a shade of an apple.

Akaoni's POV

I ended up bursting out laughing out loud. I swear, THAT WAS HYSTERICAL! "Wolfrun? HAS A CRUSH? ON CURE HAPPY?!" I said out loud. I kept laughing, then I began to stop.

"Oh, & Akaoni," Joker replied. I am so counting on him to become a famous comedian one day. Or maybe a magician. I chuckled while wiping my tears. "Yeah?"

"You have a crush on Kise Yayoi, right?" He. Can't. Be. Serious. I panicked. I put my hand behind my head while rubbing it. "Uh, no," I lied as I started to sweat.

Eventually, Joker knows so much, it's scary sometimes. "I know you're lying," he accused. Crap. "Uh, fine!" Then an idea popped in my head. "Speaking of which, who do YOU have a crush on."

"I don't want to ruin the surprise," he answered. Crap, once again.

Joker's POV

To be honest, I actually have a crush on Aoki Reika. She is very smart & gorgeous, that at some point, I want to bring her somewhere private (for example, the closet) & kiss her. I mean after all, I did lick her hair during our last battle.

"Why are you asking us these things?" asked Wolfrun. I snapped out of my fantasies.

"Oh, well, we are going to invite both of your crushes, & mine, to a game party!" I replied. "Aha. So you DO have a crush on someone," yelled Akaoni in his victory pose.

"Yes, & it's going to help us get closer to our lovers," I added. The two boys began to blush. Again. "And while we try & invite them, Majorina, you set up the games."

"Roger that!" said Majorina, while she posed as a soldier. Then we boys went to the human world to invite those three.

Candy's POV

Lalala. How I love the summer breeze! I ran ahead of Miyuki & the others to enjoy the fresh air. Everything was great, until the bad boys came to town. Yes. Wolfrun, Akaoni, & even Joker. I started to panic. "MIYU-" Joker then covered my mouth.

"What do you want?" I asked while struggling to squirm out of his hands. "I'm glad you asked," he answered, "We decided to invite three of the group, while the two stays behind to a game party."

"Wait, that's it? Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yep," he answered.

"But why?" I asked.

"To be honest, we each have a crush on one of them," Oh.

"And we're bored." Double oh.

"Candy, are you okay? We heard you screaming & all…" The four of us flinched. All of us started to panic.

"Quick! Pretend that we were kidnapping you!" replied the big bad wolf.

"Uh, um, okay," I responded. We all got into our kidnapping position.

"Oh, & Candy?" said Joker. OMGWHATISHEGOINGTODO?!

"U-um, yes?" I asked with hesitation.

"Never speak of this to any of them. EVER!" he answered with his threatening voice.

"Um, okay," I said.

Miyuki's POV

After I heard Candy calling for help, I ran towards her direction. When I saw her in sight, there was Wolfrun, Akaoni & Joker!

"You guys!" I yelled.

"Yep, the one & only," replied Joker, as he bowed. God, I hate how they are so stupid. When are they going to learn that they will never, ever revive Pierrot? We all took out our Smile Pact. Just then, Joker said something surprisingly. "No need to fight, so put away your cosmetics or something. Seriously, it's sad. You four will never become pretty in the future. I don't why you- "

"Wait, which one of us is pretty?" asked Nao as she disturbed Joker.

"It's true, you DID say FOUR of us," added Akane.

"Sh-shut up," said Joker. Wait, did he just… blush? "A-anyway, we came here to get three of you, but first…" Just then, he took out a pile of cards, then sent them to capture Akane & Nao. And while they're at it, he placed Candy along with the cards. But before he did, he whispered something in Candy's ear. Don't ask me because I had no clue.

"As you can see, you can't see through them & it's soundproof," he informed.

"What do you want?" asked Reika. And of course, he chuckled. "I want YOU three to come with us to the Bad End Kingdom. And I swear, it's a hundred percent NOT EVIL."

"Wait, us three?" asked Yayoi.

"Yes, the fairytale maniac, the superhero-aholic, & the Beauties & Brains," he answered while licking his mouth at the word "Beauties & Brains." I wonder what that means.

"But why?" asked Reika. Once again, he chuckled. "I don't want to ruin the surprise!"

"And are you sure it's not evil?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Of course not," he explained, "We just want you to come to the Bad End Kingdom because we were bored. Plus there's a reason why we only invite you three. And if you don't come, your friends won't be free." Ugh.

"I guess we have no choice," I said, as I step forward.

"But Miyuki…"

"We have to. I want to free our friends. You should know what to do too. Plus, he DID promise that there's no evil," I explained. Then Yayoi stepped forward.

"I'll agree," she said.

"Me too," said Reika. Then we looked up. "Alright, we'll go."

Joker's POV

"Alright then. Each of us can teleport one of you, so Wolfrun & Akaoni, choose your teleporting buddy," I explained.

"OKAY," they yelled.

"The pink hair's taken," said Wolfrun.

"I'll take Blondie," said Akaoni.

"Guess that means I'm taking my fair lady," I said as I go beside her & put my arm around her. Who knew we would take our crushes? Unfortunately, she looked annoyed. God, how much I love her. "Alright then, let's go!"

"Um, aren't you forgetting something?" she asked as she pointed to a barrier of cards.

"Oh, right!" I responded. I snapped my fingers & teleported quickly. The others did the same. She even reminded me, so she IS smart! It's a good thing that I told Candy to stall the other two cures in case they questioned where the three cures are.

At the Bad End Kingdom…

We were walking to our destination with us in the front & Pretty Cure at the back.

"Alright the plan's working!" Akaoni whispered. Then I was pretty sure that he had something else to say. "Wait a minute, if I have a crush on Yayoi & Wolfrun has a crush on Miyuki…"

Wolfrun added, "THEN THAT MEANS YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON-" I covered their mouth. Good thing Pretty Cure didn't notice. Especially for Reika.

"If you speak about my crush to any of them, then I'll tell them about yours." Of course, they panic, "OKAYOKAYWEWON'TTELL!"

"Good!" I said. We head inside.

Akane's POV

The cards unhanded us. Nao & Candy are fine, but what happened to Miyuki, Yayoi & Reika? I started to panic. "Where are the rest of the group?"

Nao also started to panic. "I-I-I don't know?!"

Then I thought of something. "Maybe the Bad End Kingdom took them!"

"NO THEY DIDN'T!" yelled Candy. Phew.

"Then where are they?" Nao asked curiously. For some reason, Candy started to panic.

"Uh, um, uh, um." Then she turned around & reached out something. "They decided to play treasure hunt, so they gave us a clue!"

We read it as I said it out loud, "In here, this is the first clue. After gaining one at a library, it'll tell you what to do."

Library, library… "The Secret Library!" we all said.

"Come on! Let's go!" replied Nao, as we ran of to find the closest book shelf.

Yayoi's POV

I can't believe this happened to me, Miyuki & Reika! We just went inside to hear the 100% non-evil plan.

"Okay, now what is it," Reika asked impatiently.

"Good question my beautiful," answered Joker. He licked his lips. Man he gave me the shivers. Reika glared at him. "We need you…"

"Yes?" we asked

"…to join us…"

"TORULETHEWORLD? NOWAYCUZ-"

"…On a game party." Our jaws dropped.

"THAT'S THE PLAN?" Miyuki yelled.

"Well, yeah, for a valid reason!" argued Wolfrun.

"Well prove it that it's true," I said. I tried to make sure that they really won't do anything the contain Bad Endings.

Just then, Majorina came in with drinks, food, board games, a hat full of slips of paper & a lot of other things I can't explain. And I think she's in her young form. "Hey guys, I got all the things for the party!" We turned to her direction. Well that explained everything.

Majorina's POV

Okay that was kind of weird. I can understand that Miyuki & Yayoi are here. But Reika? I asked Joker, "Um, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure, why not?" he answered. We went into another room.

"You have a crush on Reika?!"

"Well yeah, I find her really hot!"

"Oh, & now you're like all the other boys in her school." I crossed my arms.

"Oh yeah? Since when did you decide to become young at this time?"

"I DON'T KNOW, I JUST FEEL LIKE IT!"

"Really, are you sure you're not just trying to be in the center of attention?"

"YES!"

"Okay then!" We all went back.

"Can you explain the instructions to us?" asked Reika.

"Alright then," Joker began to explain, "What we're going to do is that for each turns, one of us will take a slip from the hat," he pointed to the hat, "Each slit indicates what game we should play. Then we play that game & afterwards, we repeat the steps. Also, I heard that sometimes after games, the players become sore losers, or winners, & hate each other forever! Other times, they just shake hands & want to meet later on. And sometimes…" For some reason, he used two hands & made some hand language, which means "Kissing each other." The cures were freaked out because of what might happen to them. Of course, the wolf & the ogre blushed. "Oh, & for joining us, please take some voodoo dolls as a reward." Just then, a pile of dolls appeared in his hands. He handed one to each of us. The Bad End boys each got a doll of their crush, I got my own, Miyuki got Wolfrun, Yayoi got Akaoni & Reika got whatever was left.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" asked Reika. Boy was she really upset.

"Nope," he said confidently. Then he added, "By the way, are you wearing a skirt?" What, the, f-

"Yeah why?"

"No reason," he said, as he put a voodoo doll of Reika on an air vent right side up. I wonder… "Anyways, lets choose a game. Miyuki, you start."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course, I said it won't be evil," he explained.

"Okay then," she said. She put her hand into the hat. I heard her say ouch under her breath. Maybe she got a paper cut. Then she took a slip from the hat, & I think I was right about the paper cut thing because I saw some blood trickling down her finger. Wolfrun must've notice too, because he gave her a band aid without looking at her.

"Gee, thanks," she replied. She wrapped it around the finger that was bleeding. She felt much better.

"What's the game?" asked Yayoi all jumpy.

"Um," Miyuki read it, "Trouble."

Joker's POV

"That's a good idea," I said. Then I had an idea. "But unfortunately, there's only room for four players. Which means we'll have to split into four groups of two, except that there will only be one person that will be alone." Aren't I smart? "Okay then boys, choose-"

"Wait a minute, I think Majorina should choose the teams," said my beautiful Reika.

"Oh?" I asked, as I leaned towards her while smirking, "And why is that your highness?"

"Because first of all, you guys will choose the same person you teleported with." Wow, she's smart. "And second, I'm pretty sure she's not in on it." I jinxed that.

"Okay, suit yourself. Go ahead Majorina!" I commanded.

"Alright then," she began, "Wolfrun goes with Miyuki, Akaoni goes with Yayoi, & Joker goes with Reika." I was pretty sure Reika crossed her fingers for some reason. But who cares? I'm with my crush! The others boys were probably thinking the same. "So let's start the game!" We then started to set it up.

"Good thinking," I whispered in her ear so no one can hear me.

"Thanks," she replied. While we tried to get started, we decided on our colors. Wolfrun's team was red, Akaoni's team was yellow, Majorina was green, & my team was blue.

Let the games, BEGIN!

**Violet: So what do you think?**

**Bad End: Awesome!**

**Cures & ARP: Horrible!**

**Violet: (Chases cures & ARP with a scythe)**

**Cures & ARP: (Scream)**

**Joker: Please R&R so you can see me & Reika make out.**

**Reika: NO!**


	2. A TROUBLE TWIST ending STORYTIME

**Violet: Hello readers, I am back! And with more stories with me, you will laugh, drool, & cry!**

**Candy: I can understand laugh, but why drool & cry?**

**Violet: Because Reika & Joker will get even closer & closer together as the story goes on.**

**Joker: YAY!**

**Reika: (Groans)**

**Violet: Plus, since Joker will get taken, the girls will sob in the corner.**

**The Girls: (Sob, Cry, Sob)**

**Reika: It's okay, you girls can take him.**

**Joker, Violet & The Girls: WHAT?!**

**The Girls: YAY! (Glomps on Joker)**

**Joker: SOS!**

**Violet: -.-' The supporting characters, will you please?**

**TSC: Violet does not own Smile Pretty Cure.**

**Violet: AND NEVER FORGET IT!**

Nao's POV

"Found it!" yelled Candy. We just found the second clue. Who knew that our friends would get through all the trouble preparing this? Even after our match (not really) with the Bad End.

"Cool! Let's read it!" I replied. I read it out loud, "Good job on finding one. The next clue is where Akane's family's hobbies lay."

"My okonomiyaki restaurant!" Akane finally said.

"Now let's find the other clues!" I yelled.

"Yeah!" the others replied.

"And get this over with!"

"Yeah!" I knew that line I said was pretty mean, but I was just saying. We ran off afterwards.

Reika's POV

I can't believe it! I'm sitting here with Joker, playing a board game for no valid reason! I know he's evil, but this was too much! Anyways, it was the red team's turn. Wolfrun must've become polite, because he let Miyuki roll the die. They got four. Not enough to come out from home. Then it was the yellow team's turn. Even Akaoni became generous. He also let Yayoi roll the die. They got one. Still not enough. Then it was Majorina's turn. She rolled the die. She got five. So far, nobody came out of their homes. Then it was our turn. Joker did the same as the other boys. So I tried to roll the die, but for some reason, it wouldn't budge. You see, when you play games like Trouble, the die goes in the middle of a board game with a plastic cage around it, so you have to bang on it in order for it to move. The point is that I never played games like this before. I only play games like chess, checkers or card games, nothing else. I banged it many times, but it was as hard as a rock. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS FREAKIN GAME?!" Everyone freaked out.

Unfortunately, Joker put his hands over mine, while saying, "You don't just push & hold it. You just have to push & let go as fast as you can, that's what." He pushed his hands, with my hands under his, & let go. Lucky for us, as soon as we removed our hands, we got six. "Wow, that was a miracle," he said.

"Yeah, after tutoring Ms. Perfect," said Akaoni, while snickering. Then Yayoi slapped him. What a surprise! He rubbed his cheeked, "OW, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"Nobody's perfect you know," she responded.

"Well, yeah, they didn't try enough!"

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant! People have good qualities of their own. That's why we all work together! To have a successful future!"

"Wow, I'm touched."

"Really?"

"No, not really!" She groaned afterwards. Back to game, it was the red team's turn. They got two. They still don't have enough to get out. After the two other teams tried to get a six, they got lower than that. Then it was our turn. I still didn't know the concept of rolling the die, so Joker showed it to me, again, & it kind of feel like déjà vu, because we did the same movement as the last time, & we got six. We all took turns. Nobody got six yet, but our team got whatever we want. While playing, the red team ACTUALLY got a six, but unfortunately, we ran over them. By our last turn, I know how to roll the die now! I was about to roll it, but then I got second thoughts. Maybe Yayoi's right. Maybe working together does lead you to a better future.

Joker's POV

For some reason, Reika stared at me. She probably couldn't roll the die, but she didn't even try yet. "What?" I asked.

"I was wondering if, um," then she muttered, "How should I explain this?" Then she said, "Just, give me your hand!" She grabbed on to them & place them on hers. I was pretty sure everybody else was shocked. "On a count of three, we push together."

"Um, okay," I said as I get into my pose.

"One, two, THREE!" We said it together as we pushed. After we let go, we got the exact amount we needed in order to win. "YAY!"

"I can't believe we lost! This is bullshit!" complained Wolfrun.

"Hey, it's not about whether you win or lose, it's about having fun!" explained Miyuki. To be honest, what she said was actually true! I mean, despite the fact that we won, we also had fun! Working with my beautiful & sweet Reika was awesome. Now I don't care about winning!

"Hmm… Still not convinced."

"Well, for example, um, you seem to have fun fighting us!" I totally agree! I had fun fighting Reika, licking her hair, seeing her half naked while being disguised as a man, etc.

"Hmm… I never thought of it that way before."

"Good! Then try doing it!"

"Sure! Why not?" Then we were about to move on, but then…

"What the-" said Reika. Her skirt went up! I saw the cause of it. The air vent must be moving her skirt. Just as I planned, I quickly made my iPhone appear & then pressed the record button. While I was at it, the girls, even Majorina, helped settle down the skirt. The other boys must've notice me, because they went towards my direction.

"Um, what are you doing?" Wolfrun asked.

"Recording," I answered.

"Yeah, but why?" Akaoni asked.

"For my entertainment."

"Yeah, but is it necessary to-" Wolfrun began.

"IT'S JUST FOR ENTERTAINMENT GODDAMMIT!" The boys were a little startled by my act. Unfortunately, Reika saw the source as well. She went & grabbed the doll.

"Okay, who placed a voodoo doll of me?" Nobody answered. "Okay then, I know Miyuki & Yayoi wouldn't do this to me, so they're innocent. Plus, maybe Majorina wouldn't do this because she probably wants attention, so she's innocent too."

"Thanks," said Majorina, "And hey!" Wow, so it's all down to us! Let's see how smart she is.

"Joker," she started, "Before you asked if I was wearing a skirt. And then put a voodoo doll of me on top of the air vent."

"So?" I asked.

"You were the one who did it!" Wow, what a clever, & fine lady. I want to hug her right now, but then it wouldn't even make sense, due to the fact that she was mad. "Were you doing this for entertainment?"

"What? No," I answered.

"Yes," the boys answered truthfully.

"Traitors," I sneered, "I thought we were companions!"

"Yeah, until YOU told Majorina about each of our crush!"

Miyuki's POV

"You two have a crush?" I asked.

"YES, & SO DOES HE!" Wolfrun replied, as he pointed to Joker.

"Who are they?" Yayoi asked.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise," answered Joker, "It might shock everyone, especially Pierrot, since we're actually falling for a human."

"If you have a crush on a human, why did you serve for him?" asked Reika.

"Actually, I'm not going to serve him anymore," he explained. We were all shocked, especially Reika.

"Why?"

"Because I have better things to do than this, like entertainment, games, my love life with Reika…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You know what, I'll agree," said Wolfrun.

"Me too," said Akaoni & Majorina.

"O-kay," I said, "Can we move on?"

"Yeah sure, let's go," answered Akaoni.

"Alright then. Yayoi, you can go," said Joker.

Majorina's POV

"With pleasure!" she exclaimed. Why was she so happy? Anyways, she reached in the hat & randomly picked one out. "Twister." Oh I got a bad feeling about this.

"YES!" I jumped. Those boys scared the crap out of me!

"NO!" So did the girls.

"Stop screaming! I'm going to become depth you know!" I yelled.

"Sorry."

"Okay then, I'll be the one who spins the-" began Reika. She was probably trying not to get stuck with Joker.

"Ah, but here's a catch," interrupted Joker. I heard Reika cursed under her breath. "The oldest gets to spin the roulette." Then they all turned to me.

"What?" I asked. And the next thing you know, I ended up being the roulette manager… or something. Miyuki went first. I spanned the roulette. The arrow landed on left hand green. I called out the answer, & so she did. The game kept getting on & on.

Later, the positions were like this: Joker was on top of Reika facing her, Miyuki did the same with Wolfrun, except facing up, & the SAME thing happened for the rest, except they both faced down. Then the next thing that happened is that I seemed to be the only one who noticed that Wolfrun "accidentally" tripped Joker, which made the result of him landing on Reika. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL!" she asked.

"I don't know! Something tripped me!" he responded.

"REALLY?! ARE YOU SURE IT WASN"T YOUR SCHEME?!" Her eyes looked as if she was going to hit him. Hard. Yes, Joker almost killed Reika at the battle **(see episode 23)**, revealed the boys' crushes, & maybe tried & sexually harassed her. But that doesn't mean that his life would end like this!

"Reika, I witnessed everything," I finally said.

"THANK YOU!" yelled Joker.

"Wolfrun tripped you."

"WHAT?!" yelled both of them in unison. They both looked at Wolfrun.

"Uh oh," he said. Then the pair started to beat him up. Well, at least they both had something in common. After the beating, Wolfrun fell down, which caused the results of Miyuki getting unbalanced. So both of them lost. So it was all down to Yayoi & Akaoni.

**Joker: 5 minutes later…**

**Violet: Hey, you're not the host of the fanfic!**

**Reika: Welcome to my world.**

Nothing happened yet. Miyuki & Wolfrun were leaning against eachother while sleeping, & since when did Reika sleep on Joker? He must be holding on to Reika a lot because maybe he thought of taking it to the next level. Brrrrr. That's it, I ain't taking this no more. "Wake up, ALL OF YOU!" I snapped.

Everyone jumped. Reika must've notice the snuggle between her & Joker, because she got off quickly. Wolfrun asked "WTH! Since when did you start to become scary?"

"And since WHEN, did you start using abbreviations?"

"Anyways, did any of them win yet?" asked Miyuki.

"No."

"Then let's spice things up a bit!" exclaimed Joker as he took out an air horn.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEP!" The results? Both Yayoi & Akaoni fell down. Then we all looked at them.

"I guess it's a tie," explained Reika.

Joker's POV

"Okay then, that means they both won!" I finally said.

"YAY!" both of them said.

"ONWARD TO THE NEXT GAME! Reika, you choose," I yelled as I gave her the hat. After, she took one slit out, aware of the papercut.

"Storytime."

"YAY!" yelled Miyuki.

"OW!" yelled the rest of us as we massage our ears. I don't like her.

"Sorry."

"Let's just get on with," I said.

"I'll read the story," said Majorina. Then she took out a random book. "Dear Diary, Today, Joker told me & Akaoni to spy on Pretty Cure using the invisible camera. The reason why was because we each have a crush on-"

"NO!" yelled Wolfrun. We were all jumped.

"What?"

"That's my diary!" He took it back from Majorina.

"What kind of boy writes a diary? Anyways, let's read another one." Then she took out another random book. "Dear Diary, Today, Joker told me & Wolfrun to spy on Pretty Cure using the invisible camera." Déjà vu. "The reason why was because we each have a crush on-"

"NO!" yelled Akaoni. We were all jumped. Again.

"What?"

"That's my diary!" He took it back from Majorina.

"Déjà vu. Anyways, let's read another one." Then she took out ANOTHER random book. "Captain's Log. 7/16/2012. I told my companions about the plan to spy on some 'Certain People,' using Majorina's invention." Is that… "We split up to spy on our crush. To be honest, I was spying on-"

"Okay, that's a wrap!" I said quickly.

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe you didn't use you wisdom correctly."

"What do you-" Then she looked at the author's name, "Oh. Here."

"Thanks," I said as I received my book back. "And next time, PLEASE choose wisely."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever Mr. Aoki." How nice of her. Even in public. Right now. In front of Reika. Who might know now. I should shut up. Literally. Okay. Let's move on.

"What?" asked my beautiful & sweet, sweet, sweet…

**Violet: This won't take forever Joker.**

**Joker: Fine.**

…sweet Reika.

"Nothing." How nice of her. Even in public. Right now.

**Violet: WE GET IT!**

**Joker: Okay I'll stop!**

**Violet: And you better stop giving people déjà vu. Seriously, you're giving them a headache.**

**Readers: (moans in pain)**

**Joker: WHO CARES! THIS IS MY POV & I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!**

**Violet: OH YEAH?!**

**Violet & Joker: (slap each other)**

**Reika: This program is brought to you by Bad Endings. Pun intended.**

Then Majorina went to pick out a book.

"Who are your crushes?" asked Miyuki. Then us boys stared at each other & jumped into a huddle.

"You tell them."

"No you tell them."

"No YOU tell them."

Reika's POV

I wonder why the boys were huddling. Anyways, they stopped. Which is good.

"We won't tell you our crush," they said in unision.

"Aww," whined Miyuki & Yayoi.

"Gasp," I said sarcastically.

"I'm back!" said Majorina in a singy song voice.

"Good, what's the story?"

"Cinderella."

"YAY!" yelled Miyuki.

"And who's the author?" I asked. I was pretty sure that there was a catch.

"Joker." And I was right.

"Let's just get on with it!" yelled Wolfrun.

"Okay then. Once upon a time…"

**Violet: Blah blah blah. Can we get on to the best part? Thank you.**

"…And after the sisters' attempt to fit in the glass slipper by cutting their feet off (which totally failed because the prince noticed the blood poured into the shoe), Cinderella & the prince got married for no freakin' reason. And that's not the best part. Why? 'Cuz after that, they fucked. The End."

"BRAVO! BRAVO!" yelled the boys.

"I actually agree."

"Well I totally disagree." I said.

"Come on beautiful," said Joker, "Join the fun!"

"Not only did you write a story about two sisters losing their body parts & a married couple having sex, but you traumatized Miyuki & Yayoi!" No doubt. Their soul left their owners.

**Violet: I will have to agree with Reika. In fact, you might've traumatized the readers!**

**Joker: Hey. It's rated T for a reason.**

**Violet: (face palm)**

"So… wanna move on?" He was eying on me. Super close. In fact, too close.

"Okay!" We all said. Even both girls got over their nightmares.

**Violet: And that's a wrap!**

**Candy: HEY!**

**Violet: What?**

**Akane: You never gave us some screen time!**

**Joker: As a co-host, I think you should do one more scene for them.**

**Violet: Okay, okay, I'll do- wait. Since when were you the co-host?**

**Joker: Well, since I give opinions, I think I should be fit to be one.**

**Violet: Ah screw this.**

Candy's POV

"I found another one!" Nao yelled. It was a good thing that I prepared a treasure hunt after we got access to the secret library.

"Well, read it," said Akane.

"Okay," said Nao, "This is where one fails everything, one fails English, one fails math, one fails history, & one pass everything."

"…School," we said in unison.

**Violet: And that's a wrap! For real this time. (shot daggers at Akane, Nao & Candy)**

**Akane, Nao & Candy: It's too short though.**

**Violet: Who cares? It's not like it's your story. Anyways, I want to thank some of you for reviewing (if that's what you call it), even if half of them are negative.**

**Joker: Especially A. Lilly.**

**Violet: What?**

**Joker: I mean, she really, really like it.**

**Violet: Um, what about Mew Twins Salt and Pepper? She did review.**

**Joker: Oh yeah, thanks. Anyways, please R&R.**

**Violet: WHY DID YOU SAY THAT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!**

**Joker: Because I'm the co-host.**

**Violet: ROAR!**


	3. BAND from the party with OLD MAID

**Violet: Hawo people, I am back!**

**Joker: Along with her new co-host.**

**Violet: That's right! Joker's now my manager.**

**Audience: (claps)**

**Joker: Thank you, thank you (bows down), you're too kind.**

**Violet: Okay, in this story, there will be more fluff, especially between the blue team. There will also be a surprise!**

**Joker: What surprise?**

**Violet: Oh you'll find out. Would you please?**

**Joker: My host doesn't own Smile Pretty Cure. And if she does, she would really ship me & Reika together.**

**Reika: HEY!**

Joker's POV

"Majorina, you choose-" I began. Then there was a knock on the door. I went to open it. Le gasp. It was ULTRA-VIOLET PSYCHIC SPADE!

"Joker, I know you're not happy to see me," she said. FFSHDGYJFHFSBH!

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"I came to check on ya."

"You. Came. To. Check. On. Us?"

"Nah, JK. Since you're the co-host & the main character, why shouldn't I have fun?"

I was about to speak, when my sweet Reika yelled "What's taking so long?!"

"Nothing honey!"

"HONEY?!"

"Joker, please don't call Reika sweet & honey," I said.

"So you're not called Psychic Spade for nothing."

"Hey, what can I say? And like I said, I'm going to join y'all!"

"Oh, no no. Please don't-" Too late.

"Violet? What are you doing here?" They all asked.

"Checkin' on ya."

"Oh this will be interesting," said Akaoni.

"You heard?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Oh. Anyway, let's move on, shall we?"

"Yeah sure," they replied.

"And like I said, Majorina, you choose the game."

"Okay then," she answered. She picked one without a paper cut. Yay. "Listen to the Bad End Bros. & enjoy it, what?" Yes! You know that you-know-who (the one I have a crush on) doesn't feel the same, right? Well guess what? I'm gonna turn her on! No, NOT LIKE THAT YOU DIRTY PEOPLE! I mean, who would do such crap?

"You."

Exact- wait, WHAT?! I just realised something. "VIOLET, DID YOU TELL OUT MY THOUGHTS THE WHOLE TIME?!"

"Well, yeah," she answered.

"WHY!"

"I love to see you tortured. Besides, revenge is sweet!"

"But wait, I didn't even do anything!"

"Uh, newsflash & BTW, you did. So let's take the time to look at the flashbacks."

"Aw, great. Japanese history," complained Wolfrun.

"It's not Japanese history."

"Oh. Yay."

'Like I said…"

_Back in Chapter 2: A TROUBLE TWIST ending STORYTIME._

_**Joker: 5 minutes later…**_

_**Violet: Hey, you're not the host of the fanfic!**_

_**Reika: Welcome to my world.**_

_**Violet: This won't take forever Joker.**_

_**Joker: Fine.**_

_**Violet: WE GET IT!**_

_**Joker: Okay I'll stop!**_

_**Violet: And you better stop giving people déjà vu. Seriously, you're giving them a headache.**_

_**Readers: (moans in pain)**_

_**Joker: WHO CARES! THIS IS MY POV & I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!**_

_**Violet: OH YEAH?!**_

_**Violet & Joker: (slap each other)**_

_**Reika: This program is brought to you by Bad Endings. Pun intended.**_

_**Violet: I will have to agree with Reika. In fact, you might've traumatized the readers!**_

_**Joker: Hey. It's rated T for a reason.**_

_**Violet: (face palm)**_

_**Violet: And that's a wrap!**_

_**Candy: HEY!**_

_**Violet: What?**_

_**Akane: You never gave us some screen time!**_

_**Joker: As a co-host, I think you should do one more scene for them.**_

_**Violet: Okay, okay, I'll do- wait. Since when were you the co-host?**_

_**Joker: Well, since I give opinions, I think I should be fit to be one.**_

_**Violet: Ah screw this.**_

_**Violet: And that's a wrap! For real this time. (shot daggers at Akane, Nao & Candy)**_

_**Akane, Nao & Candy: It's too short though.**_

_**Violet: Who cares? It's not like it's your story. Anyways, I want to thank some of you for reviewing (if that's what you call it), even if half of them are negative.**_

_**Joker: Especially A. Lilly.**_

_**Violet: What?**_

_**Joker: I mean, she really, really like it.**_

_**Violet: Um, what about Mew Twins Salt and Pepper? She did review.**_

_**Joker: Oh yeah, thanks. Anyways, please R&R.**_

_**Violet: WHY DID YOU SAY THAT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!**_

_**Joker: Because I'm the co-host.**_

_**Violet: ROAR!**_

_End of flashback_

"So what? Six things happened due to my behaviour," I explained.

"That's a lot to me," Violet pointed out.

"I didn't remember saying that!" yelled Reika. Then we saw Majorina's invention in the owner's hand. I supposed that it should control a person's mind. She tried to hide it, but we found out anyways. "Can we get on with the band thing, please?"

"Sure thing," I answered to my beauti- "WOULD YOU STOP READING MY MIND?"

"I will if you would stop thinking about your crush," Violet answered.

"Uh FINE!" Must. Not. Think. About. Beauty & Brains. Please. Resist.

Violet's POV

LOL. Joker was sweating! "Trying to not think of her eh?"

"So. Hard," I read out for him.

"GRRRR."

"Come on, let's get the band thing over with!" Majorina finally said.

"But who's the band?" asked Reika…

…"The most fairest of them all from Joker's POV," I said.

"STOP IT!"

"Um, either you'll love them, or hate them. Probably hate," explained Majorina.

"Why?" asked Reika.

"Step aside ladies, we're going to rock your souls out!" said the lead singer, who happened to be Joker in some KISS looking outfit, except colorful! Then he did what they did with their tongues.

"Oh, that's why." Then came Wolfrun & Akaoni with the same outfit, except Wolfrun was blue & Akaoni was red. I noticed that the rest of the girls' jaws fell to the ground, well, if that's even physically possible.

"So, you're the 'Bad End Bros?'" I asked using quotations.

"Obviously, yes," answered Wolfrun.

"And you girls are going to choose a song," added Akaoni.

"Alright then, give us your suggestions," said Joker.

"FAIRYTALE VILLAINS' SONGS!" yelled Miyuki.

"MAROON 5!" yelled Yayoi.

"HOW YOU GUYS ARE SO ANNOYING!" yelled Reika.

"WHAT REIKA SAYS!" yelled Majorina.

"USHER!" I yelled. Unfortunately, we all said different things at the same time.

"…Why not a villain's song?"

"YAY!" yelled Miyuki. I could've sworn I'd gone deaf.

"But what ARE we going to sing?" asked Akaoni.

"Way ahead of you," answered Wolfrun. Then they all joined in a huddle.

Afterwards, what seemed like forever, Joker spoke up, "Okay, we're going to sing Poor Unfortunate Souls!"

"Wait a minute," said Reika, "Isn't that song made by a woman character, whose voice sound like a man?" Then Joker lean in to her with their nose almost touching.

"Do you know the Jonas Brothers?" he asked.

"Yeah why?"

"That's why." He pulled himself away. "Anyways, let's start!"

"But before you do," I said.

"Uh-oh."

"All of these songs the band will perform are dedicated to-"

"A girl I really like, that I want to do some French kissing with her, & elope with her!" Joker disturbed. "Violet, you're embarrassing me!"

"What are you talking about? You're the one who embarrassed yourself!"

"But you started it!"

"I don't care!"

"BLEH!"

"BLEH!"

Then Majorina made a loud cough to prevent the argument going.

"Let's just get going."

"Okay then, break a leg."

"Thanks."

"I mean it literally."

"Oh." It turned out that Joker was the singer with the bass, Wolfrun played the electric guitar, & Akaoni played the drums. Honestly, it was not a surprise. Then they went on stage to perform "Poor Unfortunate Souls" by the Jonas Brothers (Joker wasn't kidding).

_Poor Unfortunate Souls_

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a change_

And I fortunately know a little secret  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And Dear lady, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, lonely, and depressed (pathetic! )

Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed!

Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
They come flocking to me crying  
"Will you help us, pretty please?"  
And I help them!  
Yes I do!

The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore!  
Yes on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word  
And after all dear, what is idle patter for?  
_[. /lyrics/j/jonas_brothers/poor_unfortunate_ ]__  
They're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
Yet they dote and swoon and fawn  
On ladies who withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man_

Poor unfortunate souls  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!

Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
If you wanna cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp  
Take a breath  
Go ahead  
Sign the scroll  
Nick and Kevin  
Now I've got her, boys  
The boss is on a roll  
You poor unfortunate souls

In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed!

Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
They come flocking to me crying  
"Will you help us, pretty please?"  
And I help them!  
Yes I do! 

_Those poor unfortunate souls_

As they ended, Miyuki & Yayoi clapped. The rest of us didn't, so their claps faded away.

"BTW, I know why Miyuki chose this song. Is it because you thought that it fit our character?" asked Joker. Then she nodded. "Then why, Yayoi, do you want us to sing Maroon 5?"

"Oh! It's because you sound like them!" Yayoi answered.

"That makes sense. Fine, we'll sing Moves Like Jagger."

"YAY!" yelled Miyuki, Yayoi & I.

"Aw," said Reika & Majorina.

_Moves Like Jagger_

_Just Shoot For The Stars  
If it Feels Right  
Then Aim For My Heart  
If you Feel Like  
And Take Me Away  
And Make it Okay  
I Swear I'll Behave_

You Wanted Control  
So We Waited  
I Put On a Show  
Now I Make it  
You Said I'm a Kid  
My Ego is Big  
I Don't Give a Shit

And it Goes Like This  
Take Me By The Tongue  
And I'll Know You  
Kiss Me Till You're Drunk  
And I'll Show You All

The Moves Like Jagger  
I've Got The Moves Like Jagger  
I've Got The Moves Like Jagger

I Don't Need To Try To Control You  
Look Into My Eyes and I'll Own You  
With The Moves Like Jagger  
I've Got The Moves Like Jagger  
I've Got The Moves Like Jagger

Baby It's Hard  
When You Feel Like  
You're Broken And Scarred  
Nothing Feels Right  
But When You're With Me  
I'll Make You Believe  
That I've Got The Key (Oh! )

So Get In The Car  
We Can Ride it  
Wherever You Want  
Get Inside it  
And You Want to Steer  
But I'm Shifting Gears  
I'll Take it From Here  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/m/maroon_5/moves_like_ ]  
And it Goes Like This  
Take Me By The Tongue  
And I'll Know You  
Kiss Me Till You're Drunk  
And I'll Show You All

The Moves Like Jagger  
I've Got The Moves Like Jagger  
I've Got The Moves Like Jagger

I Don't Need To Try To Control You  
Look Into My Eyes and I'll Own You  
With The Moves Like Jagger  
I've Got The Moves Like Jagger  
I've Got The Moves Like Jagger  


"Reika, you should sing this part," Yayoi said.

"Why me?!" Reika asked.

"Because that's what the fanfiction's about," I explained.

"What fanfiction?"

"…"

"Nevermind, I'll sing!" she said as she took a microphone & went on stage.

_**You Wanna Know  
How To Make Me Smile  
Take Control  
Own Me Just For The Night  
And If I Share My Secret  
You're Gonna Have To Keep it  
Nobody Else Can See This**_

So Watch And Learn  
I Won't Show You Twice  
Head To Toe  
Oooh Baby Rub Me Right

But If I Share My Secret  
You're Gonna Have To Keep it  
Nobody Else Can See This__

And it Goes Like This  
Take Me By The Tongue  
And I'll Know You  
Kiss Me Till You're Drunk  
And I'll Show You All

The Moves Like Jagger  
I've Got The Moves Like Jagger  
I've Got The Moves Like Jagger

I Don't Need To Try To Control You  
Look Into My Eyes and I'll Own You  
With The Moves Like Jagger  
I've Got The Moves Like Jagger  
I've Got The Moves Like Jagger

For some reason, after the song ended, Reika quickly went to the bathroom with her green, stuffed face. She didn't look so good. And the sound of her vomiting wasn't any better.

"Anyways-"

"BLEH!" He was about to speak, but of course, "BLEH!" Then she came out.

"Beauty, what's wrong?" asked Joker.

"Those lyrics I sang…" answered Reika.

"WHAT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MAJORINA SINGING! SHE LOVES TO BE IN CENTER OF ATTENTION AFTER ALL!" Wow, that scared us.

"I'm right here you know," said Majorina.

"Oh well, at least I sang a duet with the one I love."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Since there's no such thing as songs about self offense, we'll play Usher."

"Finally!" I said.

_Scream_

_Usher, baby  
Yeah, we did it again  
And this time I'mma make you scream_

USHER! Yeah, man...

I see you over there, so hypnotic  
Thinking 'bout what I do to that body  
I get you like ooh baby baby  
Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Got no drink in my hand  
But I'm wasted  
Getting drunk of the thought of you naked  
I get you like ooh baby baby  
Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby

And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it  
But you're so magnetic, magnetic  
Got one life, just live it, just live it  
Now relax and get on your back

If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like ah-ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you want it done right  
Hope you're ready to go all night  
Get you going like ah-ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna scream

Yeah, come on  
_[ Lyrics from: . ]__  
Kill the lights, shut 'em off  
You're electric  
Devil eyes telling me come and get it  
I have you like ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Girl tonight you're the prey  
I'm the hunter  
Take you here, take you there  
Take you wonder  
Imagine me whispering in your ear  
That I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya_

And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it  
But you're so magnetic, magnetic  
Got one life, just live it, just live it  
Now relax and get on your back

If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like ah-ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you want it done right  
Hope you're ready to go all night  
Get you going like ah-ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna scream

Out, louder, scream louder  
Louder, louder, louder  
Hey, tonight I scream, I'm on need

If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like ah-ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you want it done right  
Hope you're ready to go all night  
Get you going like ah-ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna scream

We all clapped. It was fun!

Meanwhile, in Candy's POV

"Found it!" said Nao. Now I'm starting to get cramps on my hand from writing. And I was running out of ideas for the treasure hunt.

"EVERYONE! TROUBLE!" Is that… Yep. My brother Pops.

"What is it Pops?" asked Akane.

"It's the Bad End Kingdom!" Uh oh. I swear to lord, please don't say anything about the party.

"What happened? Did they start collecting Bad Energy?"

"No. They're causing all the rackets!" Phew.

"What kind of 'rackets?'" asked Nao as she quoted the last word.

"Well, let's see. There's this yelling & screaming. Plus, we heard a band playing 'Poor Unfortunate Souls,' 'Moves Like Jagger' & 'Scream.' Also, a female was singing in 'Moves Like Jagger,' & I bet it's not Majorina." Crap.

"How would you know it's them?"

"Duh. We're neighbours."

"I say we set them straight!"

"What about the others?" asked Akane

"I couldn't find them anywhere," answered Pops.

"Something tells me that that reckless noise & the missing cures go together. Do you guys agree?"

"That's true…" said Nao & Pops. Not good.

"How about you Candy?"

"Um, uh…"

"Are you hiding something?"

"N-no!"

"Okay, now I'm starting to get suspicious," said Akane.

"Then let's start the case by going to the Bad End Kingdom," explained Pops.

"Yeah!" everyone said except me.

"Y-yeah," I said.

Back to the kingdom, in Violet's POV

"How about you sing Violet?" asked Joker. WHAT?!

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because the owner of the house said so," he explained as he pointed to himself.

"HEY!" said the Bad End Generals.

"Fine, I'll sing!" I said as I grabbed a microphone & my electric guitar. The guitar is lilac & shiny. Honestly, I got that guitar from my best friend's father, who designs guitars.

_Hurry Up and Save Me_

_I'm going through the same day  
Same place, same way I always do  
Then I saw you from the corner of my eye  
And it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie  
Oh you got to me  
My life was alright living in black and white  
But you changed my point of view_

Show me your colors  
Show me your colors  
Cuz without you I'm blue  
(Without you I'm blue)

Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

(Show me your colors  
Show me your colors)

I have to have control of myself  
My thoughts, my mind  
Cause the way it's going down  
In my life I feel like a prisoner  
In a light  
Are you feeling me  
Cuz the way you make my  
Break my ,shake my, walls around  
I feel like I'm breaking out

Show me your colors  
Show me your colors  
Cuz without you I'm blue  
(Without you I'm blue)

Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
(Hurry hurry up)

Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

My window's opened up  
Tonight I'm crawling out  
Will you be there are you waiting  
Will you be there will you save me

(So just save me, so just save me)  
(Save me, save me) You can save me  
(Save me, save me) I know you can save me  
So just, so just save me  
Without you I'm blue

Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me (I'm blue)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you (Save you)  
Save me, save me

We were about to celebrate, when there was a knock on the door.

Joker's POV

"I'll get it!" I said as I ran to the door. "Hello?" Then it hit me. Seriously, someone slapped me. Everyone was watching the scene. "OW! WTH?!"

"I need to talk to you," said some furry lion. With him is Cure Sunny, Cure March & CANDY?!

"…Just one sec," I said as I took that lamb & closed the door. "I thought I said you're supposed to stall the other cures!"

"I DID! My brother came while I was distracting them & told us how you guys were too noisy," explained Candy.

"I'M SORRY, ALRIGHT? WE WERE DOING OUR BAND PERFORMANCES!"

"WHY?!"

"IT'S THE HAT'S FAULT!"

"WHAT DOES THE HAT HAS TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!"

"I'LL EXPLAIN LATER! RIGHT KNOW, WE HAVE SOME UNFINISHED BUISNESS TO FIX!"

"OKAY!"

Then I opened the door. "So, what do you guys want to talk about?"

"How you guys disturbed the neighbourhood," said Cure Sunny.

"Oh, right. About that.."

"Can we go inside to chat?"

"NO! I mean, uh, why don't we just talk here?"

"Why not? Are you planning something evil?" Then they were trying to look inside, while I told the girls to hide. Hope they didn't see the girls.

"No, no. Nothing's going on. So what about the noise?"

"Look. My friends were bothered by the sound, which disturbed them from their work. Plus, the cures want to know what happened to Miyuki, Yayoi & Reika. Have you seen them?"

"Let's put them in order; 1; At least the citizens didn't get bleeding ears…"

"They did."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Every single one of them." How can they be tortured by my talent? Actually, how can they even get their ears to bleed?

"What are you? The police?" Then I heard Reika giggling back there. Then it turned into laughter! I actually make my love one laugh! Yippee!

"What was that?" he asked as he was trying to look at what was going on behind me. Good thing I quickly blocked the sight.

"Nothing! And 2; I don't see them."

"Anyways, what you guys did to Marchenland was unacceptable. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Then I had an idea. I told the Bad End Generals & Violet to come to the door. They did as I told them. After, I took out my iPhone & pressed the play button.

_**Sorry for party rocking...** _

And the next thing you know, I slammed the door to the uninvited guests' faces while we danced. Then Miyuki, Yayoi joined in.

_Sorry For Party Rocking (Joker: Italic, **Everyone: Bold**)_

I'll be up in the party, looking for a hottie to bone  
I gotta drink in my hand and it just called buffalo  
Popping bottles in the house with models in the V.I.P  
All the girls makin out for the whole damn club to see

Let's go! People always say that my music's loud  
**Sorry for party rocking!**  
Neighbors complain sayin turn it down  
**Sorry for party rocking!**  
Haters don't like, we got the spotlight  
**Sorry for party rocking!**  
When they talk shit, we just be like  
**Sorry for party rocking!**

Baby baby baby I'm awfully crazy  
Off Ciroc, off Patrone shit whatever's tasty  
We don't got no manners hanging off the rafters  
Lets go drink for drink a hundred bucks she on the lasters  
Check my style take a good look I'm fresh bitch  
In my way with music so loud I'm deaf bitch  
Getting brained out redlight with people watching

**Sorry for party rocking**  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/l/lmfao/sorry_for_party_ ]  
If you show up already tow up this is what you say  
**Sorry for party rocking**  
And if you blacked out with you're sack out this is what you say  
**Sorry for party rocking**  
And if you throw up in your hoes cup this is what you say  
**Sorry for party rocking**  
And if she has a hissyfitcause you whiskeydick this is what you say  
**Sorry for party rocking**

Oh(9x)

I'm here for when ever the club sippin buzz really drunk and I see a fat booty  
Got to have it I'm a grab it, it's a habbit automatic like uzi  
Uzi, with the sick flow make a chick go crazy and flash them tattas  
It's Redfoo, the dude, a true party rockaaaah

I'm true to the game to this is called beerpong and I can't lose  
I got a bunch of bad bitches in the back with some vodka on tap  
And a bit of little of gray goose ooh oh yeah we killin shit with our money  
We deal legit so here is a sorry in advance  
No hard feelings bitch

**Sorry for party rocking**

People always say that my musics loud  
**Sorry for party rocking**  
Neighbors complain saying turn it down!  
**Sorry for party rocking**  
Haters don't like we got the spotlight  
**Sorry for party rocking**  
When they talk shit, we just be like  
**Sorry for party rocking**

"Yeah!" yelled Miyuki. And we all hi-fived.

Pop's POV

Well that sucked. The Bad End Generals slammed the door before we could resolve anything.

"Hey," Nao spoke up, "Do you think our friends are inside the Kingdom?"

"What makes you say that?" asked Akane.

"Well, I saw a lock of their hair."

"Then let's pay them a visit once more," I said. For some reason, Candy panicked.

Violet's POV

"Violet, you choose," Joker said as he gave me a hat full of slips.

"Sure," I said while shrugging. Then I put my hand into the hat & pulled one out.

"Old Maid."

"Okay, why not?" we said as if we were okay with it.

"I'll shuffle the cards!" said Joker. We all sat down in the table. What surprised me was that Reika was actually sitting with Joker!

As we gained the cards, we all started. Throughout the game, Joker, Reika, Majorina & I totally aced it, but didn't finish yet. Then we heard a loud boom, along with the shaking ground. And another. And another.

"What is going on?" Reika asked, "Does this usually happen?" Plus, she grabbed on to Joker's arm. Miyuki & Yayoi did the same with Wolfrun & Akaoni.

"No, but I'll check what's going on," Joker explained as he took the cards with him & left.

Now for some real business. "Okay Reika, what happened?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Before you were like, 'Blahblahblah, Joker's a psycho villain who likes to fake flirt with me.' Now you're like, 'Lalala, Joker's like an older brother to me.'"

"That's true…" the rest of the people in the room said.

"…"

"HA! You LIKE him! Don't you?"

"NO! It's like what Joker said in the beginning! Sometimes, people became friends & want to meet later on!"

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"Oh yeah? Well I can't believe that you would bring an Easter Egg with you!"

"What egg?"

"You know, the one sitting next to you with diamond patterns."

"WHAT?!" Then I looked beside me. Yep, definitely an egg. "Does this belong to any of you?" The all shook their heads. OMGOMGOMG! "Holy crap. I'm getting a guardian chara!"

"What's a guardian chara, & what's the big deal?" Wolfrun asked.

"The big deal?! The big deal is that I will get small fairy, which is my would-be self!"

"I've seen these kind of things before," said Reika, "You lay an egg when discover what you want to be. You get one by doing something that connects to your would-be self."

"Exactly."

"So… What did you do to get one?"

"I don't know."

"Then let's see what you did today."

"Okay. I made fanfictions, I visit you guys, I read minds, I sang a song…"

"Maybe that's it!"

"What's it?"

"You sang a song!"

"OH!"

Meanwhile, in Joker's POV

I opened the window to see what's going on. And believe it or not, the lion, Cure Sunny & Cure March were holding a log in a way that should break into my house.

"HEY KIDS! YOU'RE TRESPASSING THE FUTURE MR. AOKI PROPERTY!" I yelled. Then they stopped.

"WHO SAID THAT YOU'RE MARRYING REIKA?!" asked Cure Sunny.

"MAJORINA!"

"Okay, now it's getting off topic," said Cure March.

"Anyways, stop banging! We were playing a nice game of cards, until you showed up!" I said as I waved my cards in the air.

"Well anyways, let's get to the point," said that lion, "Cure March said that she saw a lock of her friends' hair." Poop.

"…That's probably Violet showing off with the hair I got."

"Why did you have the hair?"

"…I need them for my voodoo dolls, so they can work."

"Prove it."

"…I'll be right back." Then I ran back to the room. "Girls!CanIborrowyourhair? It'sanemergancy!" When I looked at Violet, there was an egg in her hands.

"It's a guardian chara," she answered.

"Oh! Good job! Any talent?"

"She sang a song," answered Yayoi.

"…Okay. Anyways, I need Miyuki's, Yayoi's & Reika's hair."

"Why?" asked Miyuki.

"It turned out that Cure March saw your hair, so I lied about it & said that Violet was running around with DNA samples in her hand."

"Why me?! Why not Majorina?" asked Violet.

"Why is everyone talking about me?" added Majorina.

"…Okay. I give you a lock of my hair," volunteered… wait for it… Reika!

"Wait, you really mean it?" I asked. Why?

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well, despite the fact that you sucked the Bad Energy out of me, lick my hair, traumatized me, saw me half naked…" Everyone's eyes were wide opened.

"You told her?" I asked.

"Yeah," Violet answered.

"… brainwashed me, using me as a teleporting buddy, partnering you up for Trouble, saw under my skirt, getting land on in Twister, peeking one of us & make me sing inappropriate lyrics, it'll be the best if I give you mine."

Uh oh. I do NOT like cutting off Reika's precious hair, even if it means I get to keep it for eternity. Violet handed me a pair of scissors. I gulped as I prepared. I was also sweaty & nervous. But when I was about to snip her hair off, Majorina made me angry.

"Screw this, let's just use my hair clone ray," she said as she raised her invention.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING BEFORE?!" I yelled. I was going to cut the hair of a beauty, when Majorina could've made COPIES?!

"I love to see you getting tortured yourself."

"WELL TOO BAD! YOU DON"T GET TO SEE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! HA!"

"Unless I record it & replay it all over again." She raised her iPhone.

"YOU BITCH!"

"Hey! What's taking so long?" Oh crap. I forgot about the unwanted.

"JUST USE THE GUN!"

"Okay, fine!" answered Majorina as she used the ray on the girls. Then a lock of their hair appeared in my hands.

"THANK YOU!" I yelled as I hugged Reika.

"Uh, dude. I'm the one that makes you happy," said Majorina.

"Screw you!" Then I ran off to the door.

"Well that wasn't nice."

After I opened the door, "See?"

"The voodoo dolls?" asked the lion.

"Here." I made the voodoo dolls of the girls appear in my hands, & placed the samples in the correct dolls. "You try."

Then Cure Sunny took Miyuki's doll & flicked her head.

"OW!" I heard Miyuki.

"What's wrong?" asked Yayoi.

"Something hit my head!"

"AHA!" yelled Cure March.

"Crap," I muttered.

"Where did you hide MY Miyuki, Yayoi & Reika?" asked the lion.

"You mean WOLFRUN'S Miyuki, AKAONI'S Yayoi, & MY Reika!"

"Come on, let's bust in."

"Then you leave me no choice!" Then I took out the "Book." (Insert Bad End Speech here). The sky turned purple as I painted the pages black.

"Dude, nothing's happening."

"Who cares? Go! Akanbe!" I used a yellow nose to summon the everyday monster. This time, I used the voodoo dolls. "Have fun Cure Sunny, Cure March & lion!"

"It's POPS!"

"Whatever." Then I went inside. "Shall we continue?"

"Joker, what did you do this time?" asked Violet.

"Well, the uninvited guests tried to break in, so I summoned a yellow nose Akanbe."

"OW!" yelled Miyuki.

"What's wrong?" asked Wolfrun.

"I think something punched me in the stomach."

"Ow," said Yayoi.

"What's wrong?" asked Akaoni.

"Something kick me in the face."

"OW!" said Reika as she held her, um, how do I say this, lemon.

"What's wrong beautiful?" I asked.

"Something hit me in the-"

"Okay! We don't want to know!" exclaimed Akaoni, ruining my fantasy (you don't want to know).

"But I do," I said. And the next thing you know, everyone was staring at me.

"Really Joker? At a time like this?" asked Majorina.

"Well, yeah."

After a few ows from the girls, I just realized something. The voodoo dolls. They must've been affected from Pretty Cure kicking the Akanbes' butt.

"Majorina?"

"Yesh?" Okay, her accent was horrible!

"Can I borrow your hair gun?"

"Um, yeah why?" Before I could hear her answer, I took the ray & went outside.

"TIME OUT!" I yelled as I used that sign. Honestly, it was a magic trick I learned, which freezes everything that needs to stop. So right now, the unwanted & the Akanbes freeze. I used the ray on Cure Sunny, Cure March & Popsicle to gain their hair, & switched my & the boys' crushes' hair with theirs. That way, no one gets hurt (except for those three. HAHAHA!). "TIME IN!" Everyone kept going. As soon as I went back in, I heard some "OW" & "WTH."

"Like I said, shall we continue?"

"NOW what did you do?"

"Well, I-"

"Who the fuck cares? Let's just get this game over with!" said Wolfrun.

"Okay," we all said. At the end, Violet won first place (which is not a surprise, because she's PsychicSpade. Hardee har har.), then Reika (again, not surprised), me, Majorina, Wolfrun, Miyuki, Yayoi, & Akaoni, who has a brain with the size of a pea, lost.

"Alright then Wolfrun, you choose," I said as I showed the hat.

"Okay," he answered. After he placed his hand in the hat, he took a slip out.

"Well? What is it?" Yayoi asked.

"Truth or Dare."

**Violet: …**

**Joker: Violet?**

**Violet: …**

**Joker: Are you okay?  
Violet: …**

**Reika: Joker.**

**Joker: Yeah?**

**Reika: There's something in her pocket.**

**Joker: Oh really? (took out the object) **

**Reika: What does it say?**

**Joker: List of things to say to the readers.**

**Reika: Well read it out!**

**Joker: Okay then. If Joker is saying the list for me, then that means I fainted from unlimited words in this chapter.**

**Reika: Well that explains everything.**

**Joker: So here's a list of things that might be important for you guys;**

**Sorry that the fanfiction is late. Blame numerous of homework.**

**Two things to say to MichaelCole. If you don't like this fanfiction, then don't read it. Just because you don't like it, doesn't mean you have to criticize it. I also noticed that you gave SweetAdelaide a hard time. So please think about what you're going to do next time, okay?**

**There will be some new fanfictions coming out. I don't know when, but probably during this fanfiction, or after. If you like Fresh Pretty Cure, then the fanfiction is "Labyrinth in Love's House?" If you like Pokemon, the fanfiction will be "End of Pokemon Black/White: With DRAMA!" **

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**Please R&R. **


	4. TRUTH revealed from CHARADES (& crap)

**Violet: Hi!**

**Joker: Wow. You seemed to be in a great mood.**

**Violet: I know, right? 80**

**Joker: …Yeah… You're creeping me out.**

**Violet: Who cares? Anyways, I forgot to list some things down recalling from my unconsciousness. First of all; I know what I did for the Party Rocking part was a rip off. But my sis was watching the music video, which gave an idea, by making Joker sing the song, getting the mascots to make their ears bleed, using the same technique, & getting Reika to get close to Joker. Second of all; I HAVE A CHARA! Third of all; I decided to do a contest at the end of this chapter. Finally, I found a typo during the "Sorry For Party Rocking." It's suppose to be Miyuki, Yayoi & Reika! **

**Joker: Oh! I love contests!**

**Violet: Disclaimer please!**

**Reika: Violet does not own Smile Pretty Cure. You guys should know who owns it.**

**Violet: …Reika?**

**Reika: Yeah?**

**Violet: Would you like to join me & Joker in hosting?**

**Reika: Sure!**

Violet's POV

"Last time, on Smile Pretty Cure Game Party…"

"I came to the BadEndKingdom to join in with the main characters, but Joker hesitated from the plan but I went in anyway. The Bad End Bros played three songs, & Reika upchucked after singing part of the lyrics, which are inappropriate to her. Oh yeah, I got my revenge from Joker. LOL! Meanwhile, Pops gave the other girls bad news about how the party disturbed Marchenland, which makes Candy very worried about what might happen next. After I sang a song, the uninvited guests came & told us to never do that again & asked where the other cures went, which makes the Bad End Generals, Miyuki, Yayoi, Reika, & I worried. But then Joker had an idea to shut the door while singing 'Sorry For Party Rocking.' Afterwards, we played 'Old Maid,' & while we were at it, we heard crashes, so Joker went to see what was happening. Then Reika & I argued about her behaviour toward Joker. Also, I gained a Guardian Egg from singing. Meanwhile, Joker lied about his last name. The unwanted wanted, how ironic, evidence that the hair was for DNA samples. Joker got the hair after being stressed about cutting Reika's, while Majorina humiliated him, but backfired when Cure Sunny hit the doll. So Joker had no choice but to summon a yellow nose Akanbe. The cures who were invited got hurt because of the side effects from the Akanbe. Then Joker switched the cures hair with the uninvited guests' hair, using the hair cloning ray. After finishing 'Old Maid,' Wolfrun took out the slip, which ended up us playing 'Truth or Dare,' which ended as a cliffhanger." Then I gasped for air as I coughed.

"Violet, are you okay?" asked Joker.

"What does it look like?!"

"Well, since you're suffocating from lack of air, no you're not."

"Why the hell would you say the whole recap?" asked Reika.

"I just felt like it!" I said as I tried to breath.

"Anyways, let's move on," said Joker. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. And for some reason, Joker was sweating. "Uh oh."

"What?" asked Reika.

"I think the Cures purified the Akanbe." The knock was getting louder.

"Don't just stand there. Do something!" said Yayoi.

"Okay, okay!" answered Joker. Then he went slowly to the door. "The Bad End Generals aren't home right now, please leave a message. Beep!" We're screwed.

"Hi, um, I heard that Violet's in this place." That soft voice sounded familiar. Wait a minute…

"Wait, Joker. Stop for a second!" I said as I ran to the door & pushed him out of the way. "What's your name?"

"Yawarakai Kinbi. Why?" Then I opened the door as I literally slammed the door into Joker's face.

"OW!"

"Screw you! And hi Kinbi!"

"Hi!" said my friend. We hugged each other.

"What is this? A hug fest?" asked Wolfrun.

"Oh, a hug fest! I want to join in!" said Miyuki. I thought she took it seriously.

"So who's your little friend?" asked Yayoi.

"Guys, this is Kinbi, my friend," I explained.

"Hello," Kinbi said softly. "Oh yeah, I brought a couple of boys." Then my brother & the guy I despise came in.

"Do you have to bring in, THAT?" I asked as I pointed to the guy I hate.

"Oh come on! My brother isn't that bad!"

Joker's POV

Wolfrun, Akaoni & I saw the others (you should know) attempting to sneak in the house. And the next thing you know, both of them went to block the entrance.

"Sorry, you can't come in!" said Wolfrun.

"Do you realize who we are?" asked Cure Sunny. The boys turned to me for clues, so all I did is just use my hand language, which meant "Just say a lie!"

"The circus?"

"What, NO! We're Cure Sunny, Cure March, Pop & Candy!"

"Well then, you're not on the list," said Akaoni as he held up a clipboard, which I do not know why & how he had it.

"Since when are you part of security?" asked Cure March.

"And since when are you part of Pretty Cure?"

"Whatever, let's go," said Pop. YES! They were about to leave!

"Wait!" said Wolfrun. Damn you.

"What is it?"

"Candy's on the list!"

"YAY!" yelled Candy as she went inside.

"Are you sure you're not mistaking her for lollipops & gumdrops?" asked Pop. Hardee har har.

"Of course!" I said as I pushed both of my buddies out of the way.

"What are you planning, Joker, if that's your real name."

"I'm telling you. I'm not doing ANYTHING!"

"Really? With the Cures, Candy, the generals, Violet & her friends inside, which makes 12, including you, you're going to do absolutely nothing?"

"Yup."

Then Popsicle gave me a cold stare & added, "We'll be back." So him & the other cures left. I smirked & went back inside.

"Hi I'm Majorina! What's your name?" Majorina asked to the black hair boy (you know, the one Violet hates).

"Shut up," answered that boy, who walked away from her. Serves her right for being in center of attention.

"Well that was rude!"

"Sorry about him. He's cold hearted," said a grey hair boy, "I'm Fumisuki Raimei. Violet's brother. The black hair dude is Yawarakai Ankoku. Kinbi's brother."

"So wait, if you're Violet's brother, then that means…" said Miyuki.

"Yes, my real name is Fumisuki Mizora. Sorry I didn't tell you, but Ultra Violet Psychic Spade is my screen name (**Note: My name isn't really Fumisuki Mizora. I just made that name up. Well I'm not from Japan aren't I. SHUT UP!**)" explained Vio- I mean, Mizora.

"Well, it's okay!" I said.

"Wait, what?"

"I mean, I'm actually a forgiving & honest person." That's true.

"Okay then."

"But what about your egg? Is it a scam?"

"You have a Shugo Chara?" asked Mizora's gang.

"Well, yeah," answered Mizora, holding up her egg.

Just then, three eggs coming from Ankoku (pattern is black mixed with white), Raimei (pattern is white thunderbolts glowing in blue) & Kinbi (green egg decorated with pink cherry blossoms) cracked open. Raimei's chara looked almost just like his owner, except a thunderbolt was printed in the front of his hoodie. Kinbi's chara had pink pigtails & a green dress. Ankoku's chara is a jester that looked…like…me (well, except for the color. It was black & white).

"My my, that egg is sure a beauty," said Ankoku's chara. He acted like me. … OH MY GOD!

"Mhm," added Raimei's chara, "By the way, I'm Dendo, & this is Doke & Hayu."

"Nice to meet you all," said Reika.

"But that's not all," Kinbi said. She took out another egg. It was blue decorated with a sun.

"It didn't hatch yet, didn't it?"

"Nope."

"Anyways, can we move on?" I asked. What? I was getting impatient!

"Well, if my brother at least talks to any of us, yes we will."

"Alright then, Ankoku, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he answered.

We walked away from the gang & I whispered to him, "You know that bluenette?"

"Yeah."

"I have a crush on her."

"Oh really?" he said with enthusiasm. I noticed that a jester hat appeared on top of him. It must be a side affect from his chara.

"Yup." So he laughed.

"You know Mizora?"

"Yeah."

"I have a crush on her."

"OH!" We both said while laughing.

Then Doke must've stop the side affect, because Ankoku said, "Why did you do that?"

"So you can fit in," answered his chara.

"Well well well, looks like the hatred of Reika & the hatred of me got together," interrupted Mizora. "Can we get on with the game?"

"Cool. What's the game?" asked Kinbi.

Wolfrun leaned in & said, "Truth or Dare."

"I'm starting to regret this."

"Let's just sit in a circle, shall we?" asked Yayoi.

"Yeah, sure," we all said as we did what we were asked.

"Who wants to start?" I asked. Then Akaoni waved his hands in the air.

"Oh! I do! I do!"

Mizora leaned in & said, "You know, calling out won't get you anything."

"Akaoni, you start!"

"I jinxed that."

Akaoni looked around to find a person to ask. Then he spotted one. "Ankoku, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kick Joker in the shin!"

"Okay." Uh oh. And so he did, which left with me clutching my balls. "Truth or dare, Miyuki."

"Easy! Truth!"

"Have you ever had a crush on someone?" Miyuki started to blush madly.

"Um, yes."

Yayoi faked coughs & said, "Peter Pan."

"Anyways, Joker, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who is your crush?" Oh, I'm screwed.

"Um, well, she's noble, she's smart, she's pretty & she has nice boo-"

"I meant what's her name!"

"Well you never specified, so, ha!"

"Ugh, fine!"

"Candy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How was it in Marchenland?"

"Okay, I guess. Raimei, truth or dare?"

"DARE ME!"

"I dare you to call my brother a butt!"

"OKAY THEN!" He wasn't really going to do this, right? Well, let's just say that he opened the door, called Pop a butt, & Pop threw an egg at his eye. And did I mention that Pop was planning to throw a piano at his you-know-what, but it was too late because Raimei closed the door quickly? "Truth or dare…Yayoi!"

"Um, truth."

"Would you rather date Akaoni or Sun Man?"

"Sun Man!" LOL! I could see Akaoni secretly sulking! "Majorina, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why are you in your younger form?"

"So she can stand out," I said.

"NO!" yelled Majorina. "IT'S BECAUSE IT'S A SPECIAL OCCASION! AND I DO NOT WANT TO BE LEFT OUT BECAUSE I'M OLD! GOD! Kinbi, truth or dare?"

"Um, I'll take dare."

"Sing for me."

"What?"

"I said sing."

"I don't-"

"WHO DARED YOU TO DO IT?!"

"Fine…" Kinbi looked so sad, that I almost felt sorry for her. But how can I? I'm evil!

"Don't worry, I'll do it with you," said Mizora.

"Thank you." They both went on stage. Mizora got her drum set ready & Kinbi got her violin. Then they started to play them & played a familiar song.

_Call Me Maybe (Mizora: Italic, __**Kinbi: Bold**__, __Both: Underline__)_

_ I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way_

_**I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way  
**__  
__Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where do you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

_**It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?  
**__  
Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

_**And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?**___

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

_**I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way  
**__  
__Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

_**It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?**_

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

_**And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?**___

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

_**Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad**_

They were actually good. Just then, I saw something moving. Actually, TWO things! They were actually Mizora's & Kinbi's eggs.

_It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
__**But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?**_

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

_**And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?  
**__  
Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad_

_**Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that**_

So call me, maybe?

We all clapped at there performance. But my focus went back to the eggs. Now they had a crack each. "Um, guys?"

The others' turned to where I was facing & saw them. Their eyes popped out as the eggs started to hatch. As they opened, they revealed two girls. One that came from Mizora looked punkish with short jeans, purple one strap shirt, purple boots, purple eyes & purple hair with different shades of purple as streaks tied in a messy side ponytail. Another one that came from Kinbi looked like a tomboy with short light brown messy hair with a clip which looks like a sun, sky blue eyes a yellow sleeveless shirt, blue shorts & yellow sneakers.

"Hi there! I'm Hibana!" said the purple chara in a punkish voice. "I was born because Mizora sang a song!"

"And I'm Natsu!" said the yellow chara in a loud voice. "I was born because Kinbi was more outgoing!"

Then Hayu, Dendo & Doke came out to greet them. While they were at it, we all continued the game.

"Um, Wolfrun. Truth or dare?"

"Obviously dare!"

A sun-like clip appeared in Kinbi's hair. Her voice became as loud as our normal voices. "I dare you to bite Miyuki's arm!" It disappeared afterwards. "Gosh Natsu, that was harsh."

"Do I have to?"

"Well, it's a dare, so you have to," said Reika. I'm going to enjoy this.

"Ugh, okay." He had done it (no, NOT 'THAT'), which ended up with Miyuki throwing an egg at his eye.

Reika's POV

"IT WAS A DARE! Anyways, Reika, truth or dare?" It's obvious that he was going to ask if I love someone, so if I pick truth, I'll never be able to live it down! So I said-

"Dare."

"I dare you to do a lap dance for Joker." WHAT?! WHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHAT ?! No. Effin. Way! NOOOOOOOOOO! Whymewhymewhymewhymewhyme? I should've pick truth!

**Commercial Break!**

**Mizora: Hey guys! Just wanted to tell you that you can follow me, Kinbi, Raimei & Ankoku in Tumblr! So if you have a Tumblr account, please follow! And remember, follow me, ultravioletpsychicspade. Not psychicspade. Psychicspade is an imposter.**

**Ankoku: Brought to you by drugs. They're good for you and, oh who am I kidding? This isn't right. Line!**

**Candy: Now visit Marchenland today! **

**Joker: No! Bad End Kingdom!**

**Candy: Marchenland!**

**Joker: Bad End!**

**Candy: Marchenland!**

**Joker: Bad End!**

**BEEP!**

**Pop: Sorry for some technical difficulty, but may I present you, Popsicle Cologne? It will make men smell so fresh that women would want to-**

**Mizora: This commercial was cancelled due to mature contents. Please stand by.**

**Fin**

Wolfrun shot an evil stare at Joker, who stared back in a cold way. Everyone else gasped, even Cure Sunny, Cure March, Pop & the Akanbe, who were looking through the window outside.

Joker punched Wolfrun square in the face & then went to the window where the uninvited were, swinging a fly-swatter back & forth. "Shoo! Shoo!" They left afterwards.

"Remember to try 'Popsicle Cologne!'"

"I am NOT going to do a lap dance for Joker." I stated, "I mean, getting seen half naked by him was bad enough, but doing a lap dance for a PSYCHOPATH?! Nonononononono! That's NOT what truth or dare is for!"

"Well, it's a dare, so you have to," said Joker in a mockingly voice that sounded like me. 2 comments. 1. He was probably imitating me from what I said earlier to Wolfrun about doing the dare. And 2. I DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT!

"But doing something like that crossed the line!"

"Says the girl who thinks obeying dares should lead you to heaven," said 's it. I was going to charge at him, but Majorina caught me just in time. Boo.

"Majorina! Let me go!" I tried to pry her arms off me, but it was no use. They have an iron grip.

"Not a chance!" she answered.

"Probably because she wants to be in the center of attention again," explained Akaoni. And that was when her five senses kicked in. She started to strangle him. At least I was free from her grasp, so I started to beat up Wolfrun & Joker. The rest was as followed. The charas & Candy were playing go-fish, Miyuki & Yayoi were hugging each other courtesy of the sight, Ankoku was smoking & taking drugs at the same time, Raimei was running in circles screaming because of what happened, Kinbi was hiding behind a shield of pillows, calling 9-1-1 & Mizora was…um, surrounded by some dark aura? Oh shi-

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Yup. That's what happened. "YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW BETTER! INSTEAD OF LIVING IN HELL & BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF EACH OTHER, REIKA! PLEASE JUST DO A LAP DANCE! JUST PLEASE! I'M GETTING A MIGRANE!"

"Aw," I said. I wished that she didn't remember the whole reason behind this.

"THE REST OF YOU! LEAVE! EXCEPT FOR JOKER!" Everyone did what she was told, along with her. Joker sat down on a sofa, while I followed behind. I looked around to see if anyone was secretly here. But nope, so I inhaled & started to do the lap dance. Trust me, it wasn't a pretty sight. In fact, it's very unpleasant that it shouldn't be detailed at all. I swore that I heard a few giggles. At first I thought that this place was haunted, well, since this IS the BadEndKingdom. Hardee har har. Then it came to my mind that…THEY WERE SPYING ON ME! Seriously, don't they have better things to do? Like make pizza, or fight the Akanbe (even the unwanted were spying the display). Then I was done.

"Okay! You can come in now," I said. They did as they were told. Then Pop, Cure Sunny & Cure March attempted to come in, but Joker went in front of the door.

"No," he said. He pointed to the Akanbe, who was waving nervously at the Cures & the mascot.

Pop gave a cold stare as he pointed his finger to Joker. "We'll be back."

"Uh, wrong finger."

He looked at his finger & started to laugh nervously. "Hehe, just kidding." He then gave another cold stare to him. "You know what I mean." He left with the Cures as Joker slammed the door shut.

"Anyways, it's your turn beautiful!" I swear to God. It gets more annoying every time he called me that.

"Don't call me that!" It was clear that I was traumatized from that experience, since my face was now pale. "Mizora. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why did you call yourself Violet in the first place?"

"Bad memories."

"What kind of bad memories?"

"Just bad memories."

"What do you-"

"I don't want to talk about it! God! Akaoni, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Then purple highlights appeared in Mizora's hair.

"I dare you to bonk Yayoi in the head!" They disappeared afterwards.

"Easy!" He did, & you may have guess, Yayoi threw an egg at his eye.

Several rounds later…

We continued the game, but eventually we got bored. So this was how the last round goes.

"Joker, truth or dare?" asked Mizora, who was about to sleep. In fact, everyone was about to sleep. Miyuki was sleeping on Wolfrun's shoulder, Yayoi was doing the same with Akaoni, also Kinbi & Raimei, even Mizora & Ankoku, Candy was on Majorina's lap sleeping, & here I am, sleeping on Joker's shoulder.

_In Reika's dreams…_

_I was walking towards a nice park. There was a picnic displayed under a cherry blossom tree, along with a jester who was shirtless & had abs _**(*cough*Joker*cough*)**_. I sat there & we had wine. But then, Joker's face moved closer to my face until…_

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as my head shot up. That was horrible!

"Um, Beauty, are you okay?" asked Joker.

"How. Can. I. Think. About. Those. Inappropriate. Thoughts?" I banged my head repeatedly on the table.

Mizora thought for a second & said something that I wished she would never say. "You were dreaming perverted thoughts of Joker, weren't you?" Curse her for reading minds.

Then all the girls' head shot up. "Who had perverted thoughts of Joker?" asked Kinbi.

Everyone's heads turned towards my direction. I think I was blushing because I felt hot.

"AHA!" Well that scared us. Yayoi's eyes were full of sparkles as she continued. "I knew it! Reika & Joker DO go together! Right from the start!"

"But you never mentioned it," Miyuki pointed out. Yayoi became sad until Miyuki added, "Don't worry! I always thought so too!" Does everyone else agree with them too?

"YES! Together, we are the 'Jokerei', or um, 'Reiker, or 'Joka', or 'Jokeika', or…"

Then the Bad End Generals (not counting Joker) were singing this really annoying song. "Joker & Reika, Sitting in a tree…" Then Mizora with purple highlights, Kinbi with a sun clip, Ankoku with a jester hat, Raimei with a blue zigzag streak, Candy & the charas joined in. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Miyuki & Yayoi heard this & decided to join. Even the uninvited guests, who somehow opened the window, & the Akanbe joined in! Come on! Is this much of a big deal to fuss over? "First comes love, Then comes marriage, Then comes the baby in the baby carriage! That's not it, That's not all, The baby's drinking alcohol!" And after that horrible tune, everyone, except me & Joker, ROFLed. The highlights, sun clip, jester hat & zigzag disappeared.

Joker looked annoyed, so he took out a fly swatter, & swatted everyone (especially the unwanted guests). He closed the window afterwards.

"ANYWAYS, I pick truth."

"Do you want to do another game?"

"Okay! Kinbi, do you want to take a slip from the hat?"

"Oh, um, not really," she said, "I don't want to get, um, paper cuts."

"Okay then, how about-"

"No," said Ankoku & walked away. Joker scratched his head with his free hand.

"I'll do it for free!" yelled Raimei.

"Now that's the spirit!" Joker responded. As Mizora's brother put his hand in the hat, not caring about the paper cuts he kept getting, he found a slip & took it out. When he read it, his smile faded away.

"What's 'Cha-r-aids?'"

"What? Let me see that," said Yayoi as she took the slip. She then read it & explained, "It's pronounced 'Charades'. And it's a game where you act out the words so the other people could find out the sentence!"

"Okay then, works for me!"

"Alright then! Who wants to start?" asked Joker.

"Me! MEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Okay then. Let's see you try."

We all sat down as Raimei did some movements. He held up five fingers. "Five words," we said. Then he pointed to his eye. "I!"

He made a heart shape next. "Heart?" He shook his head.

I seemed to know because I said, "Oh! Oh! Love!" He nodded as he moved on to the next movement. He touched his earlobe & looked grumpy. "Sounds like mad." He nodded. "Dad?" He shook his head. "Sad?" He did it again. "Bad?" He nodded & moved on. He touched his earlobe again as he bended. "Sounds like bend." He nodded. "Oh! I get it now! I love the BadEndKingdom!"

I waited for anyone to say anything, but instead, Raimei chuckled. Then Mizora, Kinbi & the Bad End Generals started to join him. After, Miyuki, Yayoi, & Candy started to giggle. And for some reason, the uninvited guests opened the window & laughed. Why were they-oh. It's because I said, "I love the BadEndKingdom."

As everyone stopped, Joker said, "First of all…" He took out the fly swatter & went to the window.

"Ha! You know that's not going to work anymore!" said Pop.

Then all of a sudden, Majorina came out of nowhere & pointed a gun at the unwanted guests. "BITCH, HE SAID GO!"

Cure Sunny, Cure March & the Akanbe screamed like some girl scouts who were selling cookies while coming across a grizzly bear, & ran away.

Pop gave Joker & Majorina a cold stare & added, "We'll be back." Without warning, Majorina shot the gun & the bullet cut part of his hair. He started sulking while saying, "My beautiful hair!" He stopped as he got his brave character in action. "You may have ruined my precious mane, but you will never ruin, my DIGNITY!" For some reason, lightning struck as it made thunder noises. Majorina seemed to get bored & shot again. This time, the bullet was near Pop that made him fall. "OOF!"

We all went to see if he was alright, but he looked unconscious. "I…think he's dead," said Akaoni.

"NOO! I knew I shouldn't dare Raimei to call him a butt!" cried Candy.

"…Oh well," said Ankoku, who didn't bother sugar-coating what he said. He walked back to the couch while we followed him.

"By the way, where did you get that gun?" Joker asked.

"You know that police man I talked to you about?" asked Majorina.

"Yeah?"

"He said that I always run off when I was looking for something, so the next time I lost something, he said to carry this gun because I'm old & that maybe some bad people took my stuff."

"You were working your magic to hypnotize the police man so you can get so much attention." Majorina slapped Joker when he said that. "Ouch. Anyways, beautiful (can he stop saying that?), you can start now." Finally!

I held up four fingers. "Four words," everyone said. I touched my earlobe & my knees. "Sounds like knees." I nodded. "Squeeze?" I shook my head. "Please?" I nodded. Then I waved my hand upward with palm first.

"Is it wave?" asked Joker. I shook my head.

"Is it rainbow?" asked Miyuki. Wrong again.

"Is it ew?" asked Raimei. What? No!

"Then we give up," said Ankoku. I bet that he didn't think about it. But everybody agreed with him.

"It's 'Please follow the correct path!'" I said. God!

"Oh," everyone said.

"Anyways, since Joker was close enough in the second part, it's his turn."

"Alright then!" he said. He stood up & tried to tell us how many words, but he held up TEN!

"Ten words?!" He nodded & held up a random cushion.

"Pillow?" Candy asked. He shook his head & started to walk.

"You're walking with a cushion-like dog?" asked Kinbi. He shook again & walked through the door.

"You're walking with a cushion-like dog in the closet?" asked Wolfrun. This time, Joker slammed the door shut. "It's ten words!" He didn't respond. Then we heard something wet & slobbery that came from that closet. We went to the source & opened the door.

Inside, we saw Joker kissing & hugging the same cushion. When he noticed us looking at him, he spoke up. "Oh, hello." There was a long silence that went up to one minute.

"Let me guess, you were doing seven minutes in heaven with your crush," I said. He nodded.

"But who is your crush?" asked Miyuki.

"I can't tell you," he said, "You'll prefer to not know than know it."

"If you're so curious, I'll tell you!" yelled Wolfrun. "He has a crush on Reika!" …Wait, come again?

We all gasped. "What? Nonononono. He's lying. I mean, come on! A Bad End General & a Pretty Cure? Never!" Joker laughed nervously.

"Well, is licking her hair, seeing her half naked & flirting with her enough proof?" asked Akaoni.

"Curses. But since you guys broke the deal, I guess you guys don't mind me telling everyone else your secret! Wolfrun has a crush on Miyuki & Akaoni has a crush on Yayoi!"

Miyuki & Yayoi said, "EHHH?!" They were blushing as much as I was right now.

"That is so not true!" both boys said.

"Is stalking them enough proof?" asked Joker.

Then the boys gave each other cold stares & started to engage into a fight. Majorina came over & said, "Come on! Is revealing the truth much of a big deal?"

They stopped. "Really? Then I guess you don't mind me telling everyone about that police man!" said Joker.

She gasped, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

And that was when they all went back to the Roughhouse. While me, Miyuki & Yayoi stood there dumbfounded, the rest were texting (or smoke in Ankoku's case). But I couldn't believe it! Joker has a crush on me this whole time? I mean, I had nothing interesting about me, except for intelligence. But maybe he only like me so he could hypnotize me to become a Bad End General. So why was I blushing even when I just thought about it?

This is the part where Mizora had aura around her. "SHUT UP!" We were all startled by her action. "LET'S JUST CONTINUE THE GAME, OKAY?!" We did what we were told & sat down.

Several rounds later…

Us girls (Miyuki, Yayoi & I) were sitting nervously near the generals, while they were doing the same. After we discovered Kinbi's sentence, we got bored.

"This is boring!" yelled Miyuki. "Can we do another game?"

"Well, if Joker insists, since, um, he's the host," said Kinbi.

"Yeah, because of Miyuki's & Kinbi's phrase, we'll move on, shall we?" asked Joker. "Now Candy will choose."

Then Candy got her hand into the hat & pulled out a slip. As she read it, she looked clueless. "…Kuru? What is it?"

We all checked to see. But when we did, all of us girls started to panic. Cuz oh no. You do NOT want to know. Everyone kept saying "Oh shit!" "What? Why?" & "NO!"

Joker's POV

I could not wait for this game to take place. Why? Because the game is-

**Mizora: (plugs the computer off)**

**Everyone: WHAT THE HELL?!**

**Mizora: Hey! Trying to make a cliffie here!**

**Everyone: Oh!**

**Joker: BTW, what's the game?**

**Mizora: Hold on! I'm going to talk about it! But first of all, I DO have a tumblr account, so if you do too, search me as ultravioletpsychicspade, Kinbi as yawarakaikinbi, Raimei as fumisukiraimei & Ankoku as yawarakaiankoku & please follow any of them!**

**Joker: Now can you talk about it?**

**Mizora: Wait! I'm not finish yet!**

**Joker: (groans)**

**Mizora: Second of all, about updating late, I'm SO SORRY! (starts to get out of control) NONONONONONONONONONONONO!**

**Joker, Kinbi, Ankoku & Raimei: (tries to calm her down)**

**Reika: Mizora is very sorry for updating late, since she got so many reviews about it. All from one person. She was caught up with a lot of things. Anyways, there will be a contest. The contest will be about the game for the next & final chapter. **

**Everyone: (starts to question)**

**Reika: Oh, she didn't tell you, this story will be complete soon, so yeah. As I was saying, for the contest, you have to guess the game for the next chapter. And whoever gets the correct answer first will be in the next chapter! So all you have to do is review, give the answer & give the description of your character. And she won't update until some guess it correctly. So please R&R!**


End file.
